


I'll Crawl Home to Her

by floaty_insomniac



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floaty_insomniac/pseuds/floaty_insomniac
Summary: Chance is off on "business" and was supposed to return after three days.
Relationships: Chance Sequoyah/Mary Anne Watkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'll Crawl Home to Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be written for Penumbra WLW week, but alas, I never actually finished it. So you all can have it now!! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
> Title is from "Work Song" by Hozier (which is on my playlist for them as well!)  
> -Skye <3

Chance had assured her that she would only be gone three days. 

“If I ain’t back by then, you’re more’n welcome to come after me, darlin’,” she’d said. It was nearing the evening of the third day and she hadn’t made it back to the house yet. 

Mary-Anne was about to call the children in for dinner when she thought that she ought to look out from the porch for any sign of Chance or Moonshine. When none came, she went back into the house quietly and tried not to let her anxiety overcome her. It was dinnertime and she was the adult, after all. 

“Miss Mary-Anne?” Ashley said as she helped pass around food to the younger children. Mary-Anne was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of her name.  
“Yes, dear? Is something wrong?”  
“I was gonna ask the same thing, ma’am. You look like you’re thinking. Chance says you think too hard and it’s ‘bad for your health’.” She said the last part in air-quotes which made Mary-Anne laugh.  
“Did she now?” Mary-Anne huffed in that way she did when she wasn’t annoyed but she wanted to seem that way. “Well, perhaps she’s right on that one count. I do think far too much.” A couple of the children exchanged glances. But they went on with their dinner anyways, Mary-Anne’s dodging of the question long forgotten. 

After dinner the children played for a bit longer, read their stories and went to sleep. Mary-Anne had gotten herself ready for bed too, pulling the pins out of her hair and changing into her nightgown. But as she was braiding her hair, about to get into bed, she remembered that the bed was empty. She didn’t want to sleep without Chance. Not when she was told that she was supposed to be back by now. She needed to do something to keep her awake. Occupied. 

Mary-Anne brought her cup of tea over by the window and sat down in a chair. The evening’s fire would die out soon. Perhaps Chance would be home before it burned out. She took out her sewing and began to mend a pair of pants with a hole in the knees. 

After a while, she noticed the sewing starting to put her to sleep. She got up from the chair and walked around the room.  
“So much for punctuality, huh, Chance?” She looked around, speaking quietly to the empty room. Glancing at the clock above the fireplace, she noticed that it was almost midnight. “And your three days are almost up.” Mary-Anne sat back down in the fluffy armchair by the fire. Up straight, so as not to fall asleep. She picked up the book left on the table to try to calm her mind from thoughts of where Chance could possibly be. 

About 2 hours later she was lightly jostled awake by a disheveled looking bandit by the name of Chance Sequoyah.  
“Chance! You’re home! And you’re late!” Mary-Anne jumped up from the chair, fully awake at the sight of her bandit back home at last. She had half a mind to wrap her arms around Chance and never let go, but she straightened up instead.  
“Pipe down, darlin’. We don’t wanna go wakin’ the little ones, now do we?” Chance tucked a hair behind Mary-Anne’s ear. “Did you wait up for me?” Mary-Anne smiled at the soft touch.  
“I-well, when you said you would be home I didn’t think it would be quite so late. So I was, well, I was getting a bit worried.”  
“Touches my heart that you been worrying for me, darlin’. But I’ve been quite alright.” Chance dropped her things and sank down in the armchair. Mary-Anne sat on the edge of the chair and looked at her. “Don’t look at me like that, Mary-Anne. I’ve been doing it for a long time.” Chance pulled Mary-Anne into her lap. “And don’t go getting your curls knotted, darlin’. I’m always careful, just for you.” Mary-Anne breathed out a little laugh.  
“You had better be. I can still send you running, Chance.”  
“The only place I’m running is back to you, darlin’.”


End file.
